


The Saiyan Android

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using Telekinesis. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	The Saiyan Android

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[TSA]**

**The Saiyan Android**

**[TSA]**

**Red Ribbon Regime Headquarters, Earth, May 4, Age 753**

Not even half a decade into the Red Ribbon Army's reformation into a planetwide dictatorship, a growing city had begun to be constructed around the castle headquarters of the evolved Red Ribbon Regime. Now, with the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament on the rise, the Regime's increasingly influential asset, who had won the previous Tournament three years in the past, was developing his already substantial abilities in the Red Ribbon Castle's newly built Gravity Chamber to prepare himself for his next triumph. Although one could argue that using a Gravity Machine to train with presented the Red Ribbon Soldier an unfair advantage, he had grown accustomed to the pragmatic approach in the years since he and the Red Ribbons first came across each other. Besides, as Goku had learned and wished, he wasn't an ordinally being anymore, even when he wasn't close to Human to begin with.

Inside the Gravity Chamber itself, Goku made pushups at the same he was using the power of his mind to move nearby crates within the chamber. Fortunately, when he and the chief scientist of the Red Ribbons, Doctor Gero, presented the Dragon Balls to Commander Red, they were able to convince him of the long-term benefits of using them to wish for the fulfillment of Gero's plans for "Cyborg-type Androids" with the process being used on numerous soldiers, including Goku himself and his closest friends in the Regime, Lazuli and her younger twin brother Lapis, therefore, Goku had no shortage of energy to sustain him.

While he didn't mind his "upgrade", if it meant it was good for the Regime's goals of both consolidating their power on Earth and expanding into the stars, he was troubled, however, when he and his superiors made a separate wish to learn how to manage the Bio-Android Project when their genetic splicing and biomechanical engineering technologies had adjusted to the task and they had the right genetic sources to create the "ultimate, perfect life-form" that would enact the Red Ribbons' ambitions in further conquest. In order for the wish to work, they wished to know which "donors" would constitute the Bio-Android, and it was then that Goku and his fellows learned that he was an alien called a Saiyan and that, alongside other aliens and a few exceptional Humans, he was meant to act as one of the future Bio-Androids' genetic suppliers. While he was told by Gero that he was a non-Human from the near-start, the idea that he was close to uncovering his pre-Earth past was a bit hard to ignore, but he couldn't make a wish for such knowledge without getting permission from Red among others.

A he was stuck pondering what to do, he was soon visited by a blonde Human who didn't struggle much with the heavy, artificial gravity before getting closer to him.

"Hey, Goku, how are you doing?" Lazuli asked in some concern.

Once a pair of runaway delinquents, Lazuli and Lapis came into contact with Goku when the latter was on training outside of headquarters a year after meeting the Red Ribbon Army for the first time. Seeing that the twins had nowhere to go, he offered them a workplace, if not a home, in the Army. While neither of them were comfortable with following orders at first, both Lazuli and Lapis had proven their reliability and trustworthiness, especially to Goku himself.

"I'm fine, Lazuli." He said to her without looking. "I'm just getting ready for my next performance."

Lazuli, however, wasn't convinced. "And?"

Sighing, Goku then said. "I'm also thinking about my people. I mean, one of the Saiyans that Shenron showed us is supposed to be the older brother I never knew I had. And I don't think it would be honorable of me to go behind Dr. Gero and Commander Red's backs just to unlock my own trivia answers."

Bending down to where he was pushing up, Lazuli smiled. "I'm sure you're figure something out. And just to let you know, I think "Goku" is more memorable at best than "Kakarot", given how short it is."

Smiling back, Goku grabbed hold of Lazuli's arms, and placed her on the floor with himself on top. "Want to spar?"

Granting a quick kiss to him, Lazuli then said. "Bring it on."

**[TSA]**

**Since I made two "Kakarot-centered" one-shots, I thought it would be good to balance them out with two "Goku-centered" ones before the year ends, assuming I don't have enough time to act on new ideas before 2018 arrives. Anyway, I got the idea for this particular piece from one of the ideas shown on Quill of Molliemon's livejournal musings, which I recommend, by the way. Even if canon pairings are used and some ideas strike me as a bunch of Slice of Life plots. Here's idea #88:**

**-After Grandpa Gohan's death, Goku is discovered and recruited by the Red Ribbon Army**  
-He loves all the fighting that he gets to do, and is lied to by his superiors that he's doing good things instead of terrorizing innocent people  
-When the Army starts seeking the dragonballs, he meets Roshi, Ox-king, Chichi, and others and begins to doubt that he's on the right side  
-When his "grandpa" (4-star ball) is appropriated by the Army in preparation for summoning the dragon, he finally rebels

**To be fair, though, while I understand Goku being on the side of good and having a family with Chi-Chi is what kept the canonical story forward, as a fanfiction writer, I've grown to accept looking into other possibilities from harems to the protagonist becoming wealthy, famous, and powerful. It gets annoying sometimes to see new stories that either repeat what was already done in canon, or radically change it to suit their slash fantasies. No offense intended, of course. I guess I'm flexible enough, but still possessing certain limits.**


End file.
